


[podfic] tea for the canary

by stardust_podfics



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Slight worldbuiding, Talking, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: "Miss Eurydice," the king of hell says, "join me for tea."What happens after, when the lovers have failed and the underworld is restless.





	[podfic] tea for the canary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tea for the canary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543807) by [eggwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggwriter/pseuds/eggwriter). 

> Thank you so much to eggwriter for letting me podfic this! The song is "Vichnaya Pamyat" by the Homin Lviv Municipal Choir.

The podfic is on Google Drive [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CcZuF9cm_fz3R24LSQSI8xDPaF48WY_e/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening, I hope you enjoyed! This is the first time I've ever experimented with music in a podfic, but it fits this fic so well I knew I needed to learn. Also, please check out the original fic (linked above) for amazing art by the author throughout!


End file.
